All the Time
by spazmoid
Summary: "You're doing it again."  "Doing what?"  "Staring at me."


**Title: **All the Time

**Fandom: **South Park (cartoon)

**Pairing: **Style/Kyan (Stan and Kyle)

**A/N: **My friend just sent me this Owl City song and I fell in love with it. I decided to make an SP fanfic. It's my first. D:

I like it. BUT WHY DOES EVERYTHING I WRITE SO DAMN FLUFFY.

Song: ht tp : / / ww tube .com / watch ?v=QPLSwaG3nko&feature=related

...o...O...o...O...

_"Time together isn't ever quite enough_

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? _

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love? _

_So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? _

_All the time"_

_~~Owl City_

He looked like he was sudying hard. The ebony-haired boy could see it despite the redhead's messy tresses which he had relucantly released from his hat. The old green hat was worn out anyway. He only wore it to hide his embarrassment. Stan knew he hated his hair. He could see it every time those green eyes of his always darted this way and that everytime he released the tangled mass of orange. Stan watched as delicate fingers reached up and began twirling one of the loose strands as he bit down on the end of his pencil. Stan smiled softly. He could always study too, but he would never get it unless Kyle explained it to him. He had to wait for Kyle to be done with his first.

Kyle's eyes lit up as he discovered the answer to whatever was puzzling him. Despite his delicate appearance, Kyle was smart and strong-willed. He often voiced his opinion when he was not supposed to. Stan loved this about him. He just wish he could tell him that.

"You're doing it again." Kyle Brosflovski said without looking up from the multiple textbooks he had in front of him. It was unfathomable how he did it. Reading all those books at the same time AND answering his Advanced Calculus homework.

Stan shuffled in his seat and fumbled over his textbook to appear busy as he watched Kyle's fingers dance over the calculator. He must have been hanging out with Butters and Kenny again. The poor bastard's nails were painted orange with green tips to match his hair and eyes. "Doing what?" Stan fixed his hat on his head which had somehow come askew. He messed with the little red soft ball on top. What were those called?

"Staring at me." Kyle looked up from his homework and looked across the table at Stan. Stan was spaced out as if something interested about him. He did that a lot. He was probably thinking about the whales or something.

A few moments later, Stan caught on to what Kyle just said. "I was not!" Stan yelped as if caught masturbating to porn magazines in a pharmacy. "I mean... I..." He lowered his head to hide the heat rising to his cheeks. Fuck. "I mean... your nails. I was wondering what happened." Smooth. Fucking smooth.

Kyle looked startled and then smiled. "Kenny is my lab partner remember? He insisted on it when he found some stashed in my mom's room." Kyle could not even fathom why his mom owned nail polish. Besides the fact she hated almost everything, and Kyle hated to admit it, but his mom was the ultimate bitch. Kyle had never seen her wear nail polish in the entire seventeen years of his life. "He looked at them. They make me look like a fucking chick." He muttered.

Stan laughed. "You always looked like one." Kyle glared at Stan and then punched him, but Stan could tell he was just kidding by the laughter in his eyes. Stan could always read his eyes. Those big green orbs could hide nothing from him. They had been friends for too long. Since they were in diapers.

Somehow they ended up on the floor. Stan was a mess of apologies. He insisted it was his fault. Some how. Textbooks were scattered everywhere, Kyles calculator laid next to a faraway desk, Stan's hat lay near the calculator, and Kyle was on Stan's stomach. "I'm sorry. I have no idea. I mean. Fuck."

And that's when Kyle laughed. Stan wished he did that more. He was always a mess of insecurity and had too much pride to admit he was insecure. Stan wanted him to tell him everything. He should be able to tell Kyle everything.

"Hey... Kyle... I have to ask you something." Stan whispered it slow. Kyle was still on his stomach and he could feel him shift beneath him. Green eyes met blue as Kyle's keen ears obviously heard what he said.

"What? Is it important?" Kyle asked with impatience. Fuck. he just remembered he had not finished his Calaculus.

"Sorta." Stan wished Kyle would get off of his stomach. He would be able to concentrate more and why the hell were his eyes so green?

"I mean... uh... I've wanted to say this for a while." Stan did not think he could do it. Kyle's eyes lit up with something Stan had never seen before. He could see a hint of that same thing when he realised something, but there was something else. Kyle "I-know-what-you're-thinking" smile he always gave Stan. They knew each other too well. Stan almost yelped in surprise as pale, chapped lips meshed against his. He was sure Kyle could probably taste the chapstick he had put on. Eco-friendly of course.

Kyle clutched Stan's shirt to pull him closer.

Kyle had always knew.

He had just been waiting for the "yes."


End file.
